fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Art of Sealing
The belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' The '''Art of Sealing' (封印術 Fūinjutsu), also called Sealing Magic '(封印魔法 ''Fūin Mahō) despite not being a kind of Magic, is an ability that allows the user to seal or bind something or someone to another thing with Magic, much like Enchantment, through the use of Magic Circles. Description The Art of Sealing Types Halvor's Seals Basic seals * 'Trap Seal '(トラップの封 Torappu no Fū) : An extremely simple seal that prevents the person walking on it or on which it's engraved to move. However, some willpower is able to break it very quickly. * '''Link Seal (リンクの封 Rinku no Fū) : An extremely simple seal with additionnal abilities that links something to another, generally a person with an objet that will provide something to the person, such as Magic. Matching seals are supposed to be drawn on both the person and the object. If the user has an advanced knowledge of this seal, he won't need to draw one on the object anymore. * Magic Stopping Seal (魔法の停止の封 Mahō no Teishi no Fū) : A little more complicated seal that basically prevents the usage of Magic by blocking the ability to release it under its basic form, but doesn't erase it completely. To do so, it messes with the magic stream in one's body so it only receives Magic, turning one into a living container. * 'Invisible Seal (Unnamed) : '''A seal that turns invisible when drawn, delaying its other effects. This invisibility is disabled when touched by any kind of Magic on specific points, that is channeled by someone that must have the knowledge of these points such as a seal specialist, otherwise it won't work. Advanced seals * '''Sensory Chains '(感覚鎖 Kankaku Kusari) : A extremely powerful and complicated seal that prevents the person on which it is engraved from using Magic, basically turning her into a living container, while linking her to objects that are able to provide her an incredible amount of Magic. It is said that the seal is linked to the person's bare soul and is consequently awfully difficult to dispel. However, this seal needs a lot of conditions to properly work, such as the victim's stamina, how long she will be able to bear the pain, the efficiency of the objects or his caster's amount of Magic. Plus, it is causing excruciating pain to its victim and will likely cause her death at some point, or at least gravely damage her Magic usage. Yerami's Seals Mina's Seals Basic seals * 'Voice Seal '(音声シール Onsei shīru) : Mina seals her victim's ability to talk during how much time she wants to. The seal doesn't need any contact to be applied, but needs the user's permanent magic to work. It is broken on will or when Mina is beaten. Trivia * Despite sharing the same japanese name with the Sealing Technique in Naruto, it wasn't inspired by it at all. ** However, it's greatly inspired of Alchemy in FullMetal Alchemist. Category:Justtochi's Content Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Other Magic